School of Dragons/Rozszerzenia
Rozszerzenia (ang. Expansion Packs) - dodawane co kilka miesięcy dodatki, zawierające nowe misje, miejsca, postacie oraz smoki. Aby rozpocząć jakiekolwiek zadania z nimi związane, należy zakupić odpowiedni Expansion Pack w sklepie. Pierwsze questy rozpoczyna się u Headmastera. Icestorm Island 250px|center|thumb Pierwsze rozszerzenie do gry School of Dragons zostało wprowadzone 25 kwietnia 2015 roku. Całe rozszerzenie skupia się wokół Icestorm Island. Podczas wielu misji, razem z archeologiem Skulderem badamy faunę, florę oraz geologię wyspy, a także odkrywamy mroczne dzieje cywilizacji pochodzącej z Icestorm Island. Rozszerzenie zawiera: *nowa wyspa - Icestorm Island, *50 nowych misji, *darmowy smok - nastoletni Groncicle, oraz odblokowanie go w sklepie, *darmowe elementy garderoby, *odblokowanie zwierząt do hodowli (Maskonur i Lis polarny) oraz nowych roślin do uprawy. Call of the Death Song 250px|thumb|center Drugie rozszerzenie do gry School of Dragons wprowadzono 27 sierpnia 2015 roku. Tym razem dotyczy ono Śmiercipieśnia - smoka z serialu Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata. Zaatakował on Berk w poszukiwaniu nowego domu. Naszym zadaniem jest uratowanie Berk i znalezienie mu odpowiedniej lokalizacji. Przy okazji poznajemy sekrety Smoczego Oka, odkrywamy ślady starożytnej cywilizacji na wyspie Śmiercipieśnia i staczamy walkę z ogromnymi węgorzami. Rozszerzenie zawiera: *3 nowe lokacje: Melody Island i Farma Svena oraz Ship Graveyard (dla wszystkich graczy), *wnętrze Kosiarza (tylko na czas questa), *darmowe smoki - młody Śmiercipieśń i jajo Zbiczatrzasła oraz odblokowanie Śmiercipieśnia w sklepie, *25 nowych misji. Battle for the Edge 250px|thumb|center Trzecie rozszerzenie zostało wprowadzone 21 grudnia 2015 roku. Skupia się ono na pierwszych sezonach serialu Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata. Dzięki niemu możemy wybrać się na Koniec Świata, a także zwiedzić nowe wyspy Archipelagu. Poznajemy nowego bohatera, Haralda, oraz staczamy walki z Łowcami Smoków. Rozszerzenie zawiera: *Koniec Świata (dla wszystkich graczy), *8 nowych lokacji: Armorwing Island, Dark Deep, Glacier Island, Mudraker Island, Zippleback Island, Jaskinia łowców smoków (tylko na czas questa) oraz Hobblegrunt Island i Scuttleclaw Island (dostępne dla wszystkich graczy), *darmowy Hideout, *darmowy smok - dorosły Zbrojoskrzydły oraz odblokowanie go w sklepie, *22 nowe misje. Wraz z rozszerzeniem zostały wprowadzone do gry stable missions ''oraz ''battle events. Return to Dragon Island 250px|thumb|center Czwarte rozszerzenie zostało dodane 24 czerwca 2016 roku, w dniu premiery kolejnych odcinków serialu. Podążając za tajemniczą trującą mgłą i ścigając Haralda, wracamy do Smoczego Leża, gdzie czeka na nas niemała niespodzianka. Udajemy się także na Auction Island i przeżywamy przygody, spotykając wrogów i przyjaciół z poprzednich rozszerzeń. Rozszerzenie zawiera: *4 nowe lokacje - Dragon Island, Eruptodon Island, Auction Island oraz Helheim's Gate, *21 nowych misji, *darmowe smoki - dorosły Paszczogon oraz Eruptodon. Secret of the Leviathan 250px|thumb|center Piąte rozszerzenie dodane zostało 2 marca 2017 roku. Jest ono kontynuacją historii z poprzednich rozszerzeń, a linia fabularna skupia się na poszukiwaniu tytułowego Lewiatana - lub raczej smoka, który w przyszłości nim zostanie. Rozszerzenie zawiera: *nowa wyspa - Impossible Island, *17 nowych misji, *2 nowe minigry, *darmowy smok - Flame Whipper oraz odblokowanie go w sklepie, *darmowy kostium do latania (Jungle Shieldmaiden). Rise of Stormheart thumb|center|250px Szóste rozszerzenie zostało dodane do gry School of Dragons 25 sierpnia 2017 roku. Jest ono kontynuacją historii z poprzednich rozszerzeń i skupia się na antagonistach: Haraldzie oraz jego mocodawczyni - Nikorze Stormheart. Rozszerzenie zawiera: *nowa wyspa - Stormheart, *11 nowych misji, *1 nowa minigra (Dragon Tactics), *darmowy smok - Potrójny Cios. Wrath of Stormheart center|250px Siódme rozszerzenie zostało dodane do gry School of Dragons 12 marca 2018 roku. Jest ono kontynuacją historii z poprzednich rozszerzeń. Nie tylko przybliża nam postać głównej antagonistki, Nikory Stormheart, ale również zabiera nas na tajemniczą smoczą wyspę - Vanaheim. Rozszerzenie zawiera: *2 nowe lokacje: Dangerous Waters i Vanaheim, *11 nowych misji, *darmowy smok - unikatowy dorosły Strażnik (Elder Sentinel). The Hidden World thumb|center|250px Ósme rozszerzenie dodano do gry School of Dragons 21 lutego 2019 roku. Zostało wprowadzone w związku z premierą ostatniej części trylogii - filmu Jak wytresować smoka 3. W jego ramach mamy okazję zwiedzić Ukryty Świat i poznać Białą Furię. Rozszerzenie zawiera: *Nowe Berk (dla wszystkich graczy), *nowa lokacja - Hidden World, *nowy smok - Biała Furia (tylko dla członków klubu), *darmowy smok - dorosły Śmierciozaur, *darmowy element uzbrojenia (ekskluzywna tarcza), *14 nowych misji. Curse of the Hobgobbler center|250px Dziewiąte rozszerzenie zostało dodane do gry 1 sierpnia 2019 roku. Opowiada ono o inwazji Hobgobblerów na Nowym Berk. Smoki nie tylko buszują po całej wiosce, ale i wskazują inne wejście do Ukrytego Świata, dzięki czemu gracz może zwiedzić nowy fragment podziemnej smoczej kryjówki. Rozszerzenie zawiera: *nowa lokacja - jaskinia prowadząca do Hidden Worldu, *7 nowych misji, *darmowy smok - unikatowy dorosły Hobgobbler (Smitten Hobgobbler), *darmowy kostium do latania (Hobgobbler Dragon Armor), *nowa mechanika wspinaczki. Kategoria:School of Dragons